Monica Rial
Monica Jean Rial (born October 5, 1975 in Houston, Texas) is an American voice actress, ADR director and script writer. She's known for voicing: Amy Yeager in Case Closed, Bulma in Dragon Ball Z Kai, Lara Gonzàlez in School Rumble, May Chang in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Mirajane Strauss in Fairy Tail, Misuzu Kamio in Air, Sakura in Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa in Soul Eater. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Index *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Kuzuha Domoto *Barakamon (2016) - Additional Voices *Ben-To (2015) - Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Mey-Rin *Case Closed (2004) - Amy Yeager *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Additional Voices *D-Frag! (2015) - Azuma Matsubara *D.Gray-man (2009-2010) - Lero, Lulu Bell, Boy B (ep37), Female Villager (ep28), Joanne, Additional Voices *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Old Woman (ep1) *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Humboldt (ep9) *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Mina Tepes *Date A Live II (2016) - Mii Fujibukama *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Navi *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Noah *Fairy Tail (2016) - Mirajane Strauss, Plue *Freezing (2012) - Attia Simmons, Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Ema Guzmán *High School DxD (2013) - Susan *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Head Teacher *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Head Teacher *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Himemiko, Isa (ep15), Rei Rei (ep16), Tayama (ep11), Additional Voices *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Valentina Glinka Estes (ep11), Additional Voices *Love Live! Sunshine!! (2016) - Mito Takami (Announced) *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Haruko Amaya *Noragami (2015) - Tsuguha (ep9), Additional Voices *One Piece (2016) - Carue, Child (ep55), Delivery Bird (ep45), Kappa, Kuina, Mother (ep55), Tashigi, Additional Voices *Pandora in the Crimson Shell: Ghost Urn (2016) - Delilah Uzal (Announced) *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014-2015) - Mizue Shisui *Riddle Story of Devil (2015) - Chitaru Namatame *selector infected WIXOSS (2015) - Tama *selector spread WIXOSS (2016) - Tama *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Anna Nishikinomiya (Announced) *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Tsubaki Nakatsukasa *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Pine-Pine (ep19), Additional Voices *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Lisa's Mother *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Emerada *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Rize Kamishiro, Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul √A (2015) - Rize Kamishiro (Announced) *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Kon, Hishamaru *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2015) - Henriette Belew *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Elena Miyazawa *Wizard Barristers (2016) - Moyo Tento, Bubuhey *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Yona, Ao (ep2) *Yurikuma Arashi (2015) - Ginko Yurishiro 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Freezing (2012) - Attia Simmons *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Elena Miyazawa (ep3) 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Index, News Reporter *Bodacious Space Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace (2016) - Gruier Serenity, Luca Kaoru *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Pen Pen *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Pen Pen *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Mirajane Strauss *Harmony (2016) - Miach Mihie (Announced) *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Aleksandra I. Pokryshkin (Announced) *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Chico, Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Butler: Book of Murder (2016) - Mey-Rin 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Belarus, Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (58) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (58) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2016. Category:American Voice Actors